


When  I say Forever

by Lilly_C



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Comfort, Community: fluffbingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Platonic Cuddling, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “If I didn’t know you so well,” Kristin said from the doorway, pulling Sam from his internal debate.





	When  I say Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Hunting The Stag. Post ep missing scene, written for the cuddle prompt on my fluffbingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/244235.html). Thanks to Tamara for doing beta for me.‗

Sam hadn’t intended to detour from the route he normally used during his evening run or to finish it on Locks Lane. Yet here he was, sweating and breathing heavily while standing in front of Kristin’s gate deciding whether or not to go and check on her see how she was doing after her ordeal at Rory’s hands earlier in the day.

Having been alerted to the lone figure by the gate, Kristin had opened the door to see who the unexpected visitor was. “If I didn’t know you so well,” she said from the doorway, pulling Sam from his internal debate.

Trying to hide the slight blush that was starting to show he knew he’d have to answer her. “You’d think I was weird,” he eventually joked as he made his way into her home and taking a seat at the kitchen table, sipping from the partially drunk glass of water near the iPad. “Thirsty,” he said in lieu of an apology for taking the drink without asking for it first.

Instead of sitting with him, Kristin slowly paced the small space trying to come up with an excuse, any excuse to assuage his concerns about her well being, all she had was half hearted sarcastic comments that she knew wouldn’t be appreciated at the moment because he had been just as worried as Mike was when she was taken hostage and chained up in the woods. “I’m not okay, but I guess that I will be. Eventually.”

Sam nodded at the unexpected honesty. “If there’s anything that I can do,” he offered, now standing in front of her as she stopped pacing all together calming down at their closeness.

Not one for initiating intimate contact, Kristin briefly broke eye contact before quietly making a request, “Can we…?” she paused part way through as the rest of the words felt like they would be interpreted as a sign of weakness.

“What, Kris?” Sam prompted, lightly placing the palms of his hands on her biceps.

Hesitating for another moment, she finally said the word. “Cuddle.”

Although he was still a little sweaty, he gradually put his arms around her, drawing her closer to him, letting out a sigh when she reciprocated the comforting gesture. They stayed in the safety of the embrace for a while, neither wanting the moment to end.

“Thanks Sam,” Kristin said, grateful that he didn’t dismiss her need for comfort and closeness.

“Anytime at all, Kris,” he replied, pleased that she felt comfortable enough around him to ask him to do this for her, with her.

Slowly moving back from each other, they softly smiled, knowing that they’d taken a huge step within their personal relationship, although it left Kristin feeling like a clingy child, she asked, “Can you stay tonight?” shaking her head that she’d said it out loud. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“If that’s what you want,” Sam glanced through to the living room. “I’ll sleep on the couch,” he confirmed. “You can come and get me if you have a bad dream.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> May revise this at some point.


End file.
